


Больше ста причин

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Misunderstandings, Revelations, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Джона Ватсона есть трюк, который помогает ему, когда Шерлок такой... Шерлок.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	Больше ста причин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than A Hundred Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559812) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



У Шерлока очень большие руки.

Очень большие и очень бледные, с чистыми короткими ногтями. Пальцы у него безумно длинные и тонкие, а на кончиках пальцев левой руки, там, где они касаются скрипичных струн, мозоли. И они определённо очень большие. Ладони Шерлока почти полностью обхватили бы голову Джона, если бы тот провёл ими по его влажным от пота волосам, перед тем, как обнять череп. Не то чтобы Джон этого хотел, но если бы Шерлок так сделал, он легко наклонил бы голову Джона под нужным ему углом...

− Пожалуй, я пойду спать, − слишком громко, слегка надтреснутым голосом сообщает Джон. Создаётся впечатление, что его голос эхом разносится по их маленькой гостиной, будто это событие гораздо более грандиозное, чем есть на самом деле. Взглянув на часы, Джон понимает, что сейчас только без четверти десять, и едва сдерживает дрожь.

− Устал? − спрашивает Шерлок с отчётливой арктической ноткой в голосе. Он даже не потрудился оторвать взгляд от папки с делом, которое читал при свете очень тусклой лампы.

− А что тут такого? − Растерянность Джона заставляет его продолжать сидеть в кресле, не зная, получит он ответ или нет. Это может быть просто один из случайных комментариев Шерлока, но для этого он кажется немного резким.

Шерлок изящно описывает рукой над своей головой круг. − Сегодняшняя серия «причин, почему Шерлок неприятен». Что на этот раз?

Сглотнув, Джон пытается придумать шутку, чтобы отвлечь внимание от ужасающей точности выводов Шерлока.

− Может, мне попробовать? − спрашивает Шерлок с ужасным фальшивым энтузиазмом, объектом которого Джон никогда раньше себя не испытывал. Отложив папку в сторону, Шерлок поднимает взгляд на Джона, по-видимому, внезапно потерявшего способность двигаться или говорить.

Переплетя пальцы, детектив прижимает их к подбородку в пародии на свою позу для раздумий. − Давай посмотрим, − насмешливо начинает он. − Вчера вечером это был оставленный мной беспорядок, а накануне − прежняя зависимость от опиатов. Во вторник − мои волосатые голени, а в понедельник − прискорбное отсутствие груди. Так что сегодня, я думаю, что это − мои руки, и в особенности пальцы, очень большие и очень длинные? Мы никак не можем притвориться, что это − женские пальцы, правда, Джон?

Нет никакого смысла это отрицать; Джон чувствует, как его лицо словно окаменело, и это, должно быть, выдаёт его с головой. Шерлок всё равно разобьёт в пух и прах то, что он сможет на ходу придумать. Поэтому Джон просто на него смотрит, борясь с тем, чтобы содержимое желудка осталось там, где оно есть. Он чувствует себя так, будто его ударили по голове и в сердце, везде и сразу. Кажется, он не может вздохнуть достаточно глубоко для того, чтобы перед глазами не потемнело.

− Ах! − криво улыбнувшись, Шерлок откидывается на спинку кресла. − Я вижу, что выиграл. Что же, это было весело. Спокойной ночи, Джон. − Протянув руку, он снова берёт папку.

Джону хочется сказать, насколько великолепны его выводы − всё это, по сути, реальные мысли, которые приходили ему в голову с тех пор, как он впервые увидел этого мужчину и начал им восхищаться. Может быть, он и утратил немного связь с реальностью, но это же не повод поздравлять кого-то с раскрытием самой глубокой, самой сокровенной тайны?

Поначалу Джон был потрясён своей реакцией на Шерлока − она была физической, внутренней и беспрецедентной. Он затмил всё остальное в жизни Джона, даже не пытаясь этого делать. Он не был похож ни на кого, с кем Джон сталкивался раньше: гениальный, но неидеальный, бескомпромиссный, но уязвимый, раздражающий, но странно привлекательный. Джон был совершенно им очарован, и его стали посещать мысли, удивившие его самого. Вот так и начал составляться этот список.

Джон − не гей, но он представляет свою сексуальность как нечто гибкое. Так или иначе, Шерлок ясно дал понять в течение сорока восьми часов после их встречи, что не заинтересован ни в нём, ни в ком-либо другом.

Так началось их необычное партнёрство, и Джон научился не озвучивать каждую свою мысль о Шерлоке. А мыслей было _много_. Поэтому вместо них он перечислял все причины из этого списка, чтобы любые случайные идеи, которые могли прийти ему в голову об их дружбе, перерастающей во что-то большее, на самом деле выглядели не такими уж хорошими.

Список удерживал его на земле и защищал, даже когда время, которое они проводили вместе, казалось, указывало на то, что там было что-то ещё, если бы один из них захотел присмотреться чуть внимательнее. У них бывали моменты, когда Джон считал невозможным для них вернуться в статус «просто друзей» из-за напряжённости в воздухе. Но они возвращались к нему каждый раз. И всякий раз, когда подобное случалось, Джон, ощущая, как одиночество и боль угрожают его поглотить, доставал свой список, напоминая себе, почему он не хочет от Шерлока ничего, кроме дружбы. И список ему в этом помогал.

По крайней мере, так было раньше.

− Это − не то, что ты думаешь, − наконец говорит Джон, довольный тем, что его голос не дрожит.

− Джон, правда, избавь меня от банальностей, − отвечает Шерлок скучающим тоном, который другие могли бы принять за чистую монету, но Джон мгновенно видит всё насквозь.

− Шерлок, честное слово, это не так...

Шерлок даже не поднимает головы. Неподвижность его выдаёт − он отстраняется, отстраняется от чего-то, что кажется ему болезненным или сбивающим с толку. Джон уже видел раньше, как тот замыкается. Люди тяжело приходят в себя после такой отставки.

Джон чувствует вкус желчи.

Если он сможет завладеть его вниманием, то, возможно, сумеет заставить Шерлока остаться. Возможно, он сможет спасти хоть что-то после той катастрофы, в которую превратилась сегодняшняя ночь. Конечно, это означает, что Джону придётся объясниться, но что-то вроде этого может всё изменить, а Шерлок не всегда хорошо понимает эмоциональный контекст, стоящий за действиями людей. Джону придётся рассказать ему всё, ничего не скрывая, но он предпочёл бы, чтобы Шерлок ненавидел его за правду, а не за то, что тот сейчас себе напридумывает. Если уж ему суждено быть повешенным, то пусть лучше его повесят за овцу, чем за ягнёнка*, как говаривала его бабушка.

− С каких это пор тебя вообще волнует, что о тебе думают другие люди? − интересуется Джон, подпирая подбородок кулаком, будто это любой другой день и любой другой разговор. Он наклоняется к Шерлоку, тесня его самым незаметным образом, и видит, как взгляд того снова фокусируется.

− С тех пор, как я встретил кого-то, чья первая сказанная мне фраза была не о том, что я − фрик, и кто не был совсем уж глуп.

− Тебе не всё равно, что я о тебе думаю? − спрашивает Джон, понимая, что тот теперь у него в руках.

Взгляд Шерлока устремляется на Джона, и в свете лампы его глаза кажутся ртутно-серебристыми и изменчивыми. − Неужели в это так трудно поверить?

Джон проглатывает очередную волну отвращения к самому себе. − Нет, просто... ты не слишком разговорчив. Половину времени я сомневаюсь, а знаешь ли ты вообще о том, что я здесь.

− Я в курсе. На самом деле я думаю, что моя ошибка заключается в том, что я всегда предполагаю, что ты здесь. Я привык полагаться на твоё присутствие, что, несомненно, самонадеянно с моей стороны. Ты можешь добавить это к твоему списку моих недостатков, если это поможет.

− Это не... все недостатки − мои собственные, Шерлок.

Темноволосый мужчина улыбается, и это так горько и хрупко; кажется, что самый лёгкий ветер может разметать это в пыль. − Я не из тех, кто склонен к самоанализу, но, несмотря на то, во что ты веришь, _я_ знаю, насколько со мной трудно. С моими слухом и зрением всё в порядке, Джон. Я слышу то, что люди говорят обо мне. Я вижу, что они думают обо мне по их реакциям. Я просто предпочитаю их игнорировать. Это обычно довольно прямолинейно, люди обычно тупы, глупы и мало что значат. По-видимому, немного труднее закалить себя против разочарования, когда это... ты.

Джон вздыхает, вытирает ладонью лицо и спрашивает себя, чувствовал ли он себя когда-нибудь так мерзко из-за оправданий того, чтобы быть человеком. − Я могу объяснить всё это, если ты будешь слушать.

Шерлок вскидывает голову и скептически приподнимает бровь в приглашении.

Но, как оказалось, Джон ничего не может объяснить. Такова была его жизнь уже полтора года. Он жил этим, дышал этим, истекал кровью и говорил себе эту ложь каждый день. Как он не может быть влюблён в своего лучшего друга. Как учащённо бьётся его сердце, принимая дружеское общение за нечто большее. Как его сломленная душа протянула руку и ухватилась за то единственное, что помогло бы не развалиться ему на части.

Между ними повисла тишина, словно в комнате появился кто-то третий. Шерлок опускает взгляд на потёртый ковер между их креслами. Друг выглядит побеждённым − Джон никогда раньше его таким не видел. Бледными пальцами он теребит обложку папки, а его босые, поджатые под себя ноги, выглядят странно уязвимыми.

Слишком худой.

Слишком тихий.

Слишком одинокий − не по своей воле, а по необходимости.

Джон терпеть не может, когда Шерлок выглядит униженным, и именно это даёт ему отправную точку. Даже если Шерлок скажет ему уйти, он будет знать, что за то время, пока они были вместе, его любили.

Шмыгнув носом, Джон сглатывает и закрывает глаза. Так будет гораздо проще.

− В тот день, когда мы встретились, я, помнится, подумал, что, возможно, никогда не встречу никого более интересного, чем ты, сколько бы ни прожил. А потом, на второй день, я сказал тебе, что ты − великолепен, поэтому убил человека, которого никогда раньше не видел, вместо того чтобы жить в мире, где тебя не было.

− Я переехал сюда, думая, что смогу забыть о том, что почувствовал рядом с тобой. Я предположил, что из-за того, что я оказался на самом дне, любой мало-мальски интересный человек покажется мне спасательным кругом. Но ты был... чем-то большим. Необыкновенный, забавный, приводящий в бешенство и завораживающий, и это не прекращалось. И не прекратилось.

− Я понял, что у меня возникли проблемы, но мысль о том, что ты не будешь моим другом... я не мог, я был эгоистом. Я пытался отвлечься клиникой, Сарой, блогом. Я подумал, что если я смогу через это пройти, не выдавая себя, то смогу решить эту проблему.

Джон открывает глаза и смотрит на Шерлока, но тот не двигается с места. Его охватывает чувство, немного похожее на головокружение, будто всё под ногами начинает смываться потоком слов, которые он, кажется, не в силах остановить.

− Я начал убеждать себя, что всё, что чувствую к тебе, не всерьёз. Если я смотрел на твои губы, то вспоминал все те случаи, когда ты называл меня идиотом. Если я восхищался твоим умом, то убеждал себя, что при всей твоей гениальности тебе не хватает больших кусков важных вещей, связанных с тем, чтобы быть человеком. Если я улавливал запах твоих волос, то говорил себе, что любой человек будет так же хорошо пахнуть, если его шампунь будет стоить столько же, сколько твой.

− Это стало... привычкой, я полагаю. У меня была причина для всего этого – причина, по которой я не мог любить всё это в тебе.

Джон с трудом понимает, что сейчас сказал, но Шерлок продолжает сидеть неподвижно. Джон даже не уверен, что тот всё ещё слушает. Возможно, он просто исчез в своих Чертогах разума, вместо того чтобы слушать, как Джон выворачивается наизнанку, и, возможно, это к лучшему.

Джон встаёт с кресла. У него нет никакого плана, что делать дальше, но он не может больше здесь сидеть. На секунду подняв руку над головой друга, Джон думает, хватит ли у него смелости запустить пальцы в растрёпанные волосы Шерлока теперь, когда уже почти поздно, но потом спокойно кладёт руку в карман, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию.

− В тебе нет ничего неприятного, Шерлок. Ничто из того, что я говорил себе о тебе, не было ни справедливым, ни правильным. Ты с самого начала ясно дал понять, что задвинул этот вопрос в дальний ящик, и я согласился на это...

− Заткнись, Джон! − Шерлок внезапно срывается, и Джон думает, что у него от шока может случится небольшой сердечный приступ.

− На самом деле, нет. Продолжай говорить. Скажи это ещё раз.

− Э-э-э...

− В ящик? Что я задвинул? Какой ящик? − Шерлок широко разводит руки в таком знакомом жесте, что у Джона на мгновение перехватывает горло.

Джон удивлённо моргает, и Шерлок хмуро на него смотрит.

− Я... э-э-э... − Джон проводит ногтем большого пальца по брови. − В тот вечер, перед тем как мы погнались за кэбом через весь Лондон... Я забыл свою трость. А ты сказал мне, что считаешь себя женатым на своей работе.

− Ты хотел заняться со мной сексом?

− Что? Нет! − Джон удивляется, как это он до сих пор не привык к этим безумным переменам скорости и направления в мышлении Шерлока. − Нет... не в тот момент. Но ты очень ясно высказал своё мнение и никогда ни к кому не проявлял ни малейшего интереса, так что я подумал...

− А что сейчас?

Джон прищуривается, стараясь за ним не отставать. − А что сейчас?

− Ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом прямо сейчас?

Джон открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но обнаруживает, что не может произнести слово «нет». − Прости, − выдыхает он вместо этого.

− Просто для полной ясности, поскольку я слышал, что люди очень сильно волнуются по этому поводу, − говорит Шерлок, поднимаясь с кресла и оказываясь настолько близко к Джону, что он чувствует себя некомфортно. − Ты не хотел заниматься со мной сексом, но потом передумал и придумал способ противостоять любому влечению ко мне с помощью грубого упражнения на отрицательное подкрепление, потому что думал, что я не захочу секса ни с тобой, ни с кем-либо ещё...

− Тебе не кажется, что теперь ты можешь перестать повторять «секс»? − тихо спрашивает Джон, глядя на задумчивое лицо Шерлока, который полностью его игнорирует, говоря поверх головы.

− А сейчас, когда я указал тебе, как это было очевидно для меня каждый раз, когда ты подумывал о том, чтобы заняться со мной... любовью... потрахаться?

Джон морщится и качает головой в ответ на попытки Шерлока.

Тот фыркает. − Джон, просто... ты хочешь меня или нет?

Около миллиона слов одновременно пытаются сорваться с уст Джона. Но он довольствуется тем, что говорит: − А... что?.. − Он прижимает пальцы к губам, чтобы дать мозгу время прийти в себя.

В своё время Джон нередко оказывался на стороне брошенных при расставаниях, но это − особенный ад. Что Шерлок хочет от него услышать? Почему бы ему просто не выгнать его и не покончить с этим? Джон очень надеется, что Шерлок не обнаружил в себе ни жалости, ни чувства вины, ни чего-либо ещё, что могло бы продлить этот ужас.

− Я могу сделать лучше, − неожиданно для самого себя говорит Джон сквозь пальцы. Он опускает руку. − Дай мне шанс, и я это сделаю...

− Джон, ты просто идиот.

− Ну да, но я действительно думаю, что смогу...

− Ты... до сих пор... хочешь... меня? − цедит сквозь зубы Шерлок. Внимательный взгляд, скулы и напряжённость.

− Боже, да, − наконец выпаливает Джон. Опять громко. Слишком громко.

Шерлок кивает. − Х-м-м... Хорошо. Я тоже хочу тебя.

Джон кивает на голос Шерлока, будто это условная реакция, потому что похоже, что тот хочет, чтобы он что-то сказал. Но Джон понятия не имеет, что на самом деле означает то, что он сказал. А потом Джон моргает, облизывает губы и качается на каблуках.

− И чтобы было понятно, я говорю о сексе, − серьёзно говорит Шерлок. − С тобой. И со мной, разумеется. И я думаю... нет, я уверен, что хочу, чтобы это было долгосрочное соглашение, как ты к этому относишься?

− Хорошо, − говорит Джон, задыхаясь, погружённый в то, что никак не может понять, но почему-то это движется в правильном направлении.

− И я всё равно буду говорить тебе, что ты идиот, когда почувствую, что нет более подходящего слова.

− Отлично.

− Значит, тебе придётся связать мои губы с чем-то иным, кроме оскорблений, какими бы точными они ни были.

Джон просто хрипит, потому что это имеет смысл. И что, чёрт возьми, он собирается делать с _этим_ заявлением?

Шерлок исчезает в вихре голубого шелка и пахнущих шампунем волос. Это должно быть смешно, но это не так, чёрт бы его побрал.

Джон решает подождать, пока комната перестанет раскачиваться, и пока он не сделает хотя бы один вдох, который не застрянет в горле. Он смутно размышляет о нервных срывах и о том, не подсыпал ли ему опять Шерлок в кофе сомнительный сахар.

− _Ну же_ , Джон! − голос Шерлока, нетерпеливый и слегка раздражённый, доносится из спальни.

Они должны поговорить об этом. Есть определённо много вещей, которые должны быть улажены, прежде чем они сделают что-то ещё, особенно нечто такое, что изменит их жизни, как то, что задумал Шерлок. Есть планы для принятия, стратегии для согласования и большие решения, которые они не должны торопить...

− Джон? − на этот раз голос Шерлока звучит тише.

Джон оборачивается и видит Шерлока в его потрёпанной футболке, склонившего голову набок и выглядывающего из-за дверного косяка. Его непослушные кудри освещены сзади, а пальцы нервно барабанят по деревянной панели. Глаза Шерлока широко распахнуты, и он немного растерян.

Джон улыбается и смотрит, как Шерлок удивлённо моргает. Потом он тоже улыбается.

Важное решение принято.

***

* − Бабушка Джона переделала оригинал пословицы по своему: «As well be hanged for a sheep as for a lamb» − «Всё равно за что быть повешенным − за овцу или ягнёнка».


End file.
